Sokka Becomes the Teacher
by goodtimes0611
Summary: Aang is starting puberty and isn't sure what exactly is happening, he turns to Sokka. Sokka explains everything and even shows Aang what he has gone through. They end up fooling around a little. BAD SUMMARY BUT SOKKA/AANG, kinky but no sexual intercourse. i do not own any of the Avatar the last air bender characters.


Sokka Becomes the Teacher

Aang and the gang are at the western air temple after the invasion at the fire nation. Everyone had gone off to go hunting and food gathering and left Aang and Sokka behind. Sokka was left there because he had been sleeping when everyone left and Aang actually wanted to talk to Sokka.

Aang is sitting on the edge of the big fountain with his legs hanging in the water when Sokka awakens from his sleep and joins Aang in just his bottoms. Aang explains where everyone is and what they are doing. Aang has been noticing stuff happening to his body, like underarm hair and other stuff happening to him and he knows that Sokka already has to underarm hair and what he calls a snail trail. Aang wants to talk about this but doesn't know how to bring it up, when Sokka says, "I feel like I am supposed to be your older brother in a way but without hating you most of the time." Aang is a little confused but answers with,

"yeah I think of you as a brother, being somewhat more experienced than me"

"I have been meaning to talk to you about a thing called puberty"

"Puberty?", replies Aang, not hearing the word before,

"Yeah puberty, its when your body changes from a boy to a man, have you noticed any changes in your body, like hair growing in places or growing bigger?"

"well Sokka I do have some underarm hairs that I have noticed that have started to grow, and I noticed that you already have armpit hair, is that a part of puberty?" asks Aang.

"Oh yeah. That was the first thing that happened to me." Sokka seems a little on edge of this subject all of a sudden. "This subject, people can get quite uncomfortable talking about, but I'm just going to tell you about everything that happens during puberty."

"Okay" replies Aang.

"Okay well you grow plenty of hair in places, like your armpits, facial hair, you'll have to start shaving sometime soon Aang, a lot more on your legs and on top of your…. Penis area and on your balls." Sokka says the last bit very cautiously watch Aangs reaction. Aang seems a little embarrassed talking about penises and this stuff so he gives a slight smile and nods. "Oh and you get a snail trail" says Sokka pointing his finger to his own fine snail trail.

Aang says "thanks for this by the way Sokka"

"Aang, my mate, we aren't even half way! Sometime your voice is gonna break and become lower like mine and you'll start growing a lot taller which I've noticed that you have already started that, your muscles will get bigger and my favourite part of puberty is that your penis grows larger, a lot larger."

Aang now has a big grin on his face and says, "I think ive already started that one as well."

"Aang that's about all I know about puberty and I'm glad we had this chat." Sokka is about to get up when Aang asks,

"thanks Sokka, I understand most of this but can you show me what happens in the penis area?"

"Sure Aang!" Sokka says kind of happily. "You take off your clothes completely and I will too."

They both turn around and strip until they're completely naked and they turn to face each other. Aangs jaw drops. Aangs eyes go straight to Sokkas penis. It is big, thick and there are a couple of veins running down it. Sokka stares at Aangs toned body and stops at his penis. It is about 4 inches but he isn't hard so that's pretty good. Aang hasn't got any pubic hair at all compared to Sokkas bush or pubes.

"Not bad Aang, not bad at all." Says Sokka with a smile. Aang blushes a bit when he walks closer and says.

"Wow, this visual really helps me understand this all much more better. Can I touch your… Hairs?"

Sokka laughs and says "for sure, do what ever you want." Aang puts his hand on Sokkas ripped abs and slides one finger down his snail trail. He runs his fingers through Sokkas pubs and pauses before gently touches Sokkas penis. Sokka gives a slight moan of approval and Aang moves his fingers up and down the big soft 5-inch penis.

"Before you go any further Aang, I need to explain something more to you. Because you are touching my penis, it is going to get hard, which is a good thing and if I play with it enough a white quite will come out of my pee-hole and spray everywhere."

"What?" asks Aang in confusion.

"Here let me show you." Sokka gets Aang to sit down and he wraps his big hand over Aangs soft small penis. Slowly Sokka moves his hand up and down Aangs penis, pulling the foreskin back and forth. Sokka can feel Aangs penis growing bigger and harder as he continues to jerk Aang, faster and faster. Aangs penis gets to about 6 inches, which is very impressive seeing he has only just begun puberty. "When you're hard like this, continue this and you will feel amazing after you cum."

Oh Okay" says Aang with a croak in his voice. Sokka continues to work away at Aangs penis, occasionally kissing the tip. Finally Aang gives out a big gasp and cum sprays all over Sokkas face and Aangs stomach. "That felt amazing!" yells Aang with joy. Sokka licks off the cum off Aang and wipes the cum off his face.

"Can I so that to you?" asks Aang with a loot of hope in his voice.

"Sure! Oh and you can do that to get rid of your erection or just do it for pleasure." Aang smiles away and starts to give Sokka a handjob. Aang doesn't kiss Sokkas monster cock but he does a very good hand job for the first time. Sokkas penis has grown to a full 8.5 inches.

Finally a huge load of cum sprays all over both Aang and Sokka. Sokka and Aang both moan with pleasure together.

"Thankyou for this lesson Sokka," says Aang while wiping his face with Sokkas underwear.

"Anytime mate, maybe we could do the practical part of this again sometime and I could even teach you more stuff I know."

They both walk off together with one hand on each other's arses as they clean up.

The End!

Please review, it would mean a lot


End file.
